Couple Therapy
by gladiolus92
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah siswa baru yang berhasil menarik atensi seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis biasa. Sehun bilang, Kyungsoo mungkin menderita gangguan psikologi. Dan ternyata, Couple Therapy berhasil menyembuhkan gadis itu \ KAISOO EXO \ GS \ SUPER LONG ONESHOT \ don't worry, it's HAPPY ENDING \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Couple Therapy_**

 **Summary:**

 **Do Kyungsoo adalah siswa baru yang berhasil menarik atensi seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis biasa. Sehun bilang, Kyungsoo mungkin menderita gangguan psikologi. Dan ternyata, Couple Therapy berhasil menyembuhkan gadis itu**

 **Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: all cast isn't mine, but this story is 100% mine**

 **GENDER SWITCH | HIGH SCHOOL! AU | LONG ONESHOT | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

"Hey, Jongin. kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Park?" seorang lelaki muda berkulit putih melempar sebuah pertanyaan pada kawannya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari pertanyaan itu, kita bisa tahu bahwa temannya bernama Jongin—Kim Jongin.

Jongin lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat karibnya, "Sudah. Kenapa? Kau pasti mau mencontek 'kan, Oh Sehun?"

Lelaki yang bernama Sehun justru terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Seolah pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu adalah lelucon yang paling lucu. "Aku tidak ingin mencontek kali ini. Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku," Sehun menjawab di sela tawa kecilnya.

Jawaban Sehun rupanya membuat Jongin mengernyit tak percaya. Biasanya, sahabatnya sejak di jenjang _middle school_ itu tak pernah mengerjakan tugas. Sampai saat sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di jenjang _high school_ , kebiasaan itu tak berubah. Sehun tetap menjadi siswa pemalas di sekolah seni tempat mereka menimba ilmu sekarang.

"Hehe, Luhan _Noona_ yang membantuku mengerjakan tugas," dengan wajah _innocent_ yang sarat akan rasa bahagia, Sehun kembali bicara.

Dan ucapan Sehun itu kembali menghadirkan raut tak percaya di wajah tampan Jongin. Rasa-rasanya, semua yang diucapkan oleh Sehun memang tidak mudah dipercaya oleh Jongin begitu saja. Sehun itu memang anaknya suka _iseng,_ makanya Jongin tak akan dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu, Luhan _Sunbae_ kelas 3-1 itu? Yang pandai menyanyi sekaligus menari? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin mulai antusias. Ia tentu tahu siapa itu Luhan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis populer di sekolahnya itu? Prestasi Luhan yang sangat membanggakan membuat namanya kerap kali disebut oleh para pengajar di sekolah. Gadis asal Beijing itu memang sangat dibanggakan di sekolah mereka.

Jongin kini meragukan kemampuan sahabat cadelnya itu untuk memiliki teman, apalagi seorang _sunbae_ populer yang menjadi temannya. Pasalnya, selama ini Sehun termasuk orang yang sukar bergaul kecuali dengan teman sekelasnya, dan itupun hanya sekedar berteman biasa saja. Hanya Jongin lah sosok yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Ehm... Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin lusa, saat ia selesai berlatih di ruang _vocal._ Kau tahu? Suaranya sangat indah! Ya, Tuhan! Aku terpesona!" jelas Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar. Dan, apa Jongin tidak salah lihat? Sepertinya tadi ia melihat rona merah di pipi sahabatnya. Itu adalah hal yang langka. Untuk apa Sehun merona saat menceritakan senior mereka?

"Lalu setelah itu kau dekat dengannya? Kedengarannya mustahil," Jongin akhirnya menimpali perkataan Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

 _"Ya!_ Kau jangan meremehkanku, karena faktanya, aku memang dekat dengannya! Bahkan semalam aku ke rumahnya."

Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba bertingkah heboh begitu. Ia tahu kalau Luhan itu cantik—sangat cantik, tapi Sehun tidak harus _segitunya,_ 'kan? Tingkah Sehun sudah seperti seorang _fanboy_ saja di mata Jongin.

Dan, apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Sehun ke rumah Luhan? Kenapa pria cadel itu berani sekali? Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan, tapi sekarang sahabatnya itu justru seperti _tancap gas_ melakukan pendekatan pada senior mereka.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Jongin. Dari segala keanehan yang ada pada diri sahabatnya pagi ini, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu tertarik, atau bahkan jatuh hati pada kakak kelas mereka.

Tapi rupanya Sehun justru terdiam. Lelaki tinggi nan tampan itu hanya memandang wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. "Sepertinya belum," akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab. "Aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya, tapi untuk jatuh cinta, sepertinya itu terlalu cepat," imbuhnya.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu." Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Jangan pernah percaya pada yang namanya cinta pandangan per—"

Ucapan Jongin terputus ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan di belakang Guru Park yang baru saja masuk ke kelas karena beberapa menit yang lalu bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Barangkali Jongin dan Sehun tidak mendengar suara bel karena dua remaja itu sejak tadi asyik mengobrol.

Mata Jongin kini tak berkedip. Mata tajamnya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas. Sesosok gadis itu memiliki rambut bergaya _bob_ sebahu yang dicat dengan warna coklat gelap. Mata gadis itu bulat jernih, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya lucu—lucu? Entahlah, itu hanya cara Jongin mendeskripsikan bibir unik si gadis.

"Jangan pernah percaya pada yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama," Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin, menyindir Jongin dengan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang tadi diucapkan Jongin tapi belum selesai. Si lelaki berkulit putih rupanya menyadari gelagat sahabat dekatnya. Sahabatnya terpana pada sosok asing di depan kelas, dan ia harus menahan diri supaya tidak menertawakan wajah konyol sahabatnya itu.

Jongin akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu menatap Sehun tajam. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Sehun, tapi niatannya harus ia urungkan karena sang guru di depan kelas mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Guru Park menoleh pada siswa perempuan di sampingnya, lalu kembali bicara, "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Perkataan Guru Park membuat Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun sejenak. Mata si lelaki Kim terfokus pada sosok si murid baru. Telinganya ia tajamkan guna mendengarkan nama si anak baru. Tangan lelaki berparas rupawan itu bahkan kini sudah memegang pensil untuk menulis nama si anak baru di buku catatannya. Jongin berlebihan, memang.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Dan itulah sebuah perkenalan yang singkat, padat, dan mungkin kurang jelas dari si murid baru. Tanpa senyuman, tanpa tatapan mata yang hangat, dan tanpa segala jenis kebaikan yang biasanya disajikan oleh seseorang yang baru saja memasuki lingkungan yang baru. Orang biasanya akan berusaha bersikap sebaik-baiknya supaya diterima di lingkungan baru, tapi sang murid baru justru sebaliknya. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak baik dan tidak sopan. Wajah murid baru itu seolah tanpa ekspresi, dan matanya pun demikian. Seolah tidak ada emosi dari pancaran netranya.

Jongin tak melewatkan satupun yang telah direkam oleh mata dan juga telinganya. Matanya sempat membola saat melihat sikap dingin sang murid baru, tapi telinganya tetap bekerja mendengar rangkaian nama yang diucapkan oleh murid itu. Jongin lalu segera mencatat nama si gadis di bukunya.

 _Do Kyungsoo_.

Satu catatan kecil yang lengkap dengan gambar bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat sangat _girly,_ tidak sesuai dengan tampilan luarnya yang garang. Entah apa maksud dari mahakarya Jongin di buku catatannya itu.

* * *

"Namaku Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada si murid baru, bermaksud mengajak murid baru itu berkenalan dengannya. Entah dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri yang teramat berlebih itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, dan Jongin langsung beranjak dari kursinya yang terletak paling belakang. Dengan sangat percaya diri, lelaki tampan itu menghampiri bangku Kyungsoo—si murid baru—yang terletak nomor dua dari depan. Jongin sangat berani, 'kan? Ia sendiri saja kaget dengan perilakunya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang masih terulur, kemudian menatap Jongin sekilas, sebelum akhirnya gadis misterius itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tak tertarik dengan pria yang _katanya_ diidolakan oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Reaksi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. Belum pernah ada gadis yang mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Biasanya justru ia yang dikejar oleh para gadis.

Merasa diabaikan, Jongin menarik uluran tangannya, lalu berdeham kikuk sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau berkenalan denganku." Tangan lelaki itu kini mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Tapi, maukah kau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" ia bertanya dengan canggung pula.

Jongin memasang senyum termanisnya saat bicara. Karena biasanya, para gadis akan langsung mimisan saat melihat senyumnya yang sangat menawan itu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, percaya diri sekali pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Diajak berkenalan saja tidak mau, jadi apa yang membuatnya masih berani mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin bersama?

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tetap diam. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar menghemat suaranya, seolah suaranya adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Memang _sih,_ suaranya tadi terdengar merdu saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tapi apakah harus _segitunya_ ia menghemat suara emasnya?

Alih-alih menjawab Jongin dengan bahasa _verbal,_ Kyungsoo malah mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan isinya. Ah, rupanya itu adalah jawaban _non verbal_ ala Do Kyungsoo. Itu tandanya, Kyungsoo menolak ajakanmu, wahai Kim Jongin.

Dan Jongin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, menahan rasa kecewanya. Ia kecewa bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo menolak ajakannya, tapi juga karena gadis itu tak sudi berbicara dengannya meski hanya satu patah kata. Sungguh, Jongin merasakan perih di hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat makan," Jongin akhirnya bicara lagi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan terlihat bodoh. Padahal Jongin sebenarnya termasuk pria yang jarang tersenyum, tapi karena Kyungsoo, lelaki itu rela terus tersenyum—bahkan senyumnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sampai akhir pun Jongin terus diabaikan, dan dengan berat hati akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menyusul Sehun pergi ke kantin.

* * *

Jongin mendesah kecewa begitu sampai di meja tempat Sehun makan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan makanan yang menggembung di mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan jika ia tiba-tiba tersedak atau semacamnya.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia justru menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai memejamkan mata. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu menghela nafas, lalu baru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan lemas, "Untuk pertama kalinya ada gadis yang menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin."

Sehun sontak membelalakkan mata mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia menelan bulat-bulat makanan yang tadi bersarang di mulutnya, selanjutnya ia justru terkekeh geli. "Jadi, anak baru itu menolakmu?" Ia tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya. "Akhirnya ada gadis yang matanya sehat. Ya, matanya tentu saja sehat. Bola mata sebesar dan sejernih itu tentu saja sangat sehat," lanjut Sehun di sela tawanya. Ia merasa puas karena sahabat yang biasanya digilai oleh seluruh gadis di sekolahnya itu sekarang merasakan yang namanya ditolak. SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH, KIM JONGIN, DITOLAK! Hal itu harus dimasukkan dalam buku sejarah.

"Diam kau, Albino!" bentak Jongin. "Ia tidak menolakku. Ia hanya mengabaikanku, sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataanku," lanjutnya.

Sehun—yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa—menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya sejenak, lalu beralih menatap wajah lemas sahabatnya. Dengan enteng ia lalu berkata, "Mungkin dia bisu."

Dan perkataan _enteng_ Sehun langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut di pelipisnya oleh Jongin. "Bodoh! Dia tadi bicara di depan kelas! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisu?"

Sehun meringis mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi pagi gadis itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Salah gadis itu juga _sih_ tadi bicaranya hanya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya lupa!" Sehun membela diri, dan pembelaan dirinya itu ditanggapi oleh Jongin dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun mengabaikan hal itu, dan ia bertanya, "Jadi, ia benar-benar mengabaikanmu?" Jongin mengangguk membalasnya, dan Sehun bicara lagi, "Kurasa ia adalah orang yang tertutup. Bukannya aku memperhatikannya, tapi di kelas tadi ia tidak bicara dengan siapapun. Kurasa aku tahu masalahnya."

"Jangan sok tahu," Jongin menimpali ucapan Sehun dengan malas. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Sehun akan mulai ceramah dan bersikap sok tahu sekarang.

"Apa kau lupa pada Kris _Hyung?_ _Hyung_ -ku itu seorang psikolog. Aku sering membaca buku-buku psikologi di kamarnya, jadi sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo."

Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap Sehun dengan malas. Tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Ia tentu tahu bahwa Kris memang seorang psikolog handal dan sudah sangat berpengalaman, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun selalu mengemukakan hipotesis yang salah selama ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki landasan ilmu yang kuat di bidang psikologi.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu saat Sehun menyebut Kim Minseok mengalami Gangguan Makan Kompulsif, yang artinya seseorang tidak berhenti makan atau kecanduan terhadap satu jenis makanan. Ia berpikir seperti itu hanya karena melihat gadis berpipi tembam yang merupakan _sunbae_ mereka itu sedang makan bakpau dengan lahap di kantin.

Dan Jongin benar karena tidak percaya pada Sehun. Minseok tidak mengalami gangguan itu. Sama sekali tidak. Minseok hanya sedang kelaparan saat itu.

Lalu juga peristiwa 3 minggu yang lalu saat Sehun menyebut Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas mereka, menderita penyakit _Dendrophilia_ atau ketertarikan seksual terhadap pohon hanya karena setiap jam istirahat pria bertubuh jangkung itu selalu tidur di bawah pohon, bahkan kadang memeluk pohon tempatnya tidur. Tapi Chanyeol tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada pohon. Ia hanya senang dan merasa nyaman berada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, 'kan? Jongin ingat bahwa saat itu Sehun mendapat satu jitakan manis dari Chanyeol si _happy virus_ saat Sehun mencoba mengkonfirmasi hipotesisnya pada si terdakwa.

Dan sekarang, Sehun mau mengeluarkan hipotesis apa lagi? Ia saja baru hari ini bertemu Kyungsoo. Sehun kini memasang raut wajah serius, lalu bicara lagi, "Kurasa Kyungsoo menderita... _Schizoid."_

Jongin menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Kenapa? Karena Jongin bahkan tak tahu apa makna dari istilah psikologi yang diucapkan Sehun. Sehun itu memang seperti sebuah kamus yang berisi kumpulan istilah psikologi. Selalu saja lelaki jangkung itu memiliki istilah asing yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Jongin harus mengakui bahwa pengetahuan Sehun di bidang psikologi memang luas. Ia kadang heran, mengapa Sehun lebih memilih sekolah di sekolah seni ini daripada sekolah umum? Seharusnya ia melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan psikologi saja setelah ini, dan berkarir sebagai psikolog seperti kakaknya.

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak mengagumi kemampuan Sehun dalam mengeluarkan hipotesis. 90% hipotesis yang dikemukakan Sehun terbukti SALAH karena tanpa dilandasi dengan dasar yang kuat. Sekedar pengetahuan tentu tidak cukup 'kan untuk mengidentifikasi sebuah kelainan?

" _Schizoid Personality Disorder_. _Schizoid_ adalah suatu kelainan dimana terjadi suatu keterbatasan terhadap ekspresi emosi dan pengalaman seseorang. Seseorang dengan gangguan ini dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang dekat dengan orang lain. Ia suka menyendiri dan suka melamun. Ia akan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain dan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Mungkin ia mengalami trauma di masa lalu."

Penjelasan Sehun membuat mulut Jongin menganga. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun terlihat sangat _intellect_ dalam urusan psikologi, tapi tetap saja Jongin merasa ia wajib mengagumi pengetahuan Sehun. Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa banyak buku psikologi yang dibaca oleh Sehun sampai-sampai sahabatnya itu memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas di bidang psikologi? Pengetahuan itu berbanding terbalik dengan pengetahuannya di bidang pelajaran sekolah yang sangat lemah.

"Apa kali ini hipotesismu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Ia menatap Sehun was-was, tidak ingin terjebak dalam hipotesis lelaki yang usianya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya.

Tapi rupanya Sehun mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Matanya memancarkan sebuah keyakinan yang luar biasa besar. Belum pernah Sehun terlihat seyakin itu terkait dengan hipotesis yang ia rumuskan.

* * *

Jongin masih berada di ruang _dance._ Kelas _dance_ sore itu sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi Jongin masih ada di ruang _dance._ Lelaki yang memiliki bakat menari itu membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin itu.

Jongin melangkah di koridor, tapi tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara sayup-sayup. Suara nyanyian seseorang, dan suara nyanyian itu sukses menghentikan langkah Jongin. Suaranya berasal dari ruang _vocal._

Sebenarnya ruang _vocal_ merupakan ruang yang kedap suara, tapi Jongin bisa melihat bahwa pintu ruang _vocal_ sedikit terbuka sehingga suara dari dalam bisa terdengar sampai keluar.

Jongin lalu berjalan mendekati pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, kemudian mengintip ke dalam, melihat siapa yang bernyanyi. Dan sontak matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa pemiliki suara emas yang menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

Sang lelaki Kim masih terus berdiri dalam diam seiring dengan lagu yang juga terus mengalun. Jongin sungguh menikmati suara dan wajah dari penyanyinya yang sama-sama indah. Lelaki itu benar-benar menganga dibuatnya.

Dan Jongin masih mematung meskipun nyanyian indah itu telah berakhir. Ia menatap lurus pada seorang gadis yang baru selesai bernyanyi. Jongin dapat merasakan kesedihan gadis itu, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu tidak berekspresi sedikitpun. Salahkan saja Jongin yang tiba-tiba memiliki _feeling_ yang peka saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan ruang _vocal_ meskipun batin dan pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Ia memilih pergi sebelum sang penyanyi menyadari keberadaannya, menyadari bahwa Jongin menguping nyanyiannya yang seharusnya dihargai sangat mahal.

* * *

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat. Seolah hanya dengan sekali mengedipkan mata, dan hari langsung berganti. Berganti menjadi sebuah hari baru, hari yang memberikan harapan baru untuk semua insan.

Jongin berada di dalam kelasnya padahal beberapa menit lalu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi nyaring. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tekadnya sudah kuat untuk 'berperang' kali ini. Sehun sudah meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi sebelum pergi, sahabatnya itu sempat memberinya sebuah petuah: " _Berhati-hatilah. Salah melangkah, kau kalah_."

Petuah itu sesungguhnya tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sehun terkadang kalau bicara memang suka tak jelas seperti itu, membuat Jongin kesulitan memahami maksudnya, karena sebenarnya Jongin memang tidak terlalu pandai. Kapasitas otak Jongin memang pas-pasan, jadi jangan menyalahkannya yang sulit memahami sesuatu.

Jongin memilih untuk menganggap ucapan Sehun sebagai angin lalu, dan lelaki tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju arah depan.

"Hai," sapa Jongin pada sosok Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka kotak bekal biru kesayangannya. Sebuah kotak bekal yang sama dengan kemarin.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin sekilas, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Eksistensi Jongin sepertinya benar-benar tidak penting bagi Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin pun hanya bisa mencoba sabar, karena ia sudah bertekad kuat hari ini. Ia semakin penasaran pada Kyungsoo setelah mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu pilu kemarin. Iya, kemarin Kyungsoo lah yang menyanyi seorang diri di ruang _vocal._ Nyanyian Kyungsoo kemarin membuat Jongin tak bisa tidur semalam. Hatinya resah, seolah ada setumpuk masalah yang merengek untuk dipecah.

Tanpa meminta izin pada Kyungsoo, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua. Siswa-siswa yang lain mungkin sudah meluncur ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

"Kau selalu membawa bekal rupanya," kembali Jongin membuka pembicaraan. "Oh ya, kemarin aku mendengarmu menyanyi di ruang _vocal,"_ sambungnya.

Perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menyuapkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ ke mulutnya, lalu menatap datar ke arah Jongin. "Kau mendengarku menyanyi tanpa meminta izin padaku," gadis itu bicara dengan nada datar, namun matanya memancarkan kemarahan walau hanya setitik saja.

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin terkejut. Akhirnya gadis itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas ucapan Jongin.

"M-maaf, aku kemarin tidak sengaja," Jongin akhirnya membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal. Kemarin ia memang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar nyanyian Kyungsoo, dan ia cukup merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah mendengarkan nyanyian surga yang indah itu.

Jongin mengira Kyungsoo akan bicara lagi dengan nada penuh amarah, tapi rupanya ia salah. Kyungsoo tidak bicara lagi, dan gadis itu justru melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya juga lapar, tapi ia tahan demi misinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Entahlah, lelaki itu juga tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, ia merasa penasaran pada sosok Kyungsoo. Sosok itu terlalu misterius, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menguak semua misteri yang ada.

"Suaramu bagus," puji Jongin tiba-tiba.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam, seolah tuli, seolah tidak ada orang yang memberinya sebuah pujian.

Jongin jadi teringat pada perkataan Sehun tadi pagi, beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. " _Penderita Schizoid tidak peduli pada pujian_." Itu kata Sehun tadi pagi.

Jongin sendiri sampai sekarang masih tak yakin bahwa Kyungsoo menderita _Schizoid_ seperti kata Sehun. Ia tetap belum bisa mempercayai hipotesis Sehun meskipun sahabatnya itu terus berusaha meyakinkannya. Tapi Jongin berpikir bahwa bisa saja hipotesis sahabatnya itu benar, walaupun ia tidak yakin seratus persen.

Dan jika hipotesis Sehun memanglah sebuah kebenaran, maka Jongin ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Ya, membantu, sebagai seorang teman—walaupun ia yakin Kyungsoo tak menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa membantu Kyungsoo? Untuk bisa mengatasi masalah psikologi, ia membutuhkan seorang psikolog. Dan, satu-satunya psikolog yang ia kenal adalah...

"Kris _Hyung!"_ Jongin tiba-tiba memekik dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh karena kaget. Gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang aneh, dan itu membuat Jongin salah tingkah. "A-ah, maaf. Aku hanya teringat pada temanku. Kau lanjutkan saja makannya."

Kyungsoo memang malas mendengarkan Jongin, jadi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia masih setia memandangi Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Fitur wajahnya terlihat jelas dari jarak dekat. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebalnya... Semua itu terlihat pas sekali di wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat mempesona.

Tapi sebenarnya ada yang kurang pas pada diri Kyungsoo. Jongin kurang menyukai rambut pendek Kyungsoo, karena baginya, seorang wanita akan lebih terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang—seperti ibunya. Ia yakin, Kyungsoo akan bertambah cantik jika ia memanjangkan rambutnya, setidaknya sampai sepanjang punggung. Tapi, ia tahu kalau ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo, dan ia tak berhak mengatur gaya rambut gadis itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo seperti tak terganggu oleh tatapan Jongin yang seolah menelanjanginya. Gadis itu terus menikmati bekalnya seolah ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu. Hebat. Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat dalam hal mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

Siang ini, sepulang sekolah, sebenarnya Jongin ingin menemui Kris, kakak Sehun. Tapi Sehun berkata bahwa Kris baru nanti malam pulang dari Kanada, jadi terpaksa Jongin menunda niatnya sampai nanti malam.

Dan entah mengapa, saat ini Jongin justru membuntuti Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo pulang dengan berjalan kaki, dan sudah 20 menit Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki pendek Kyungsoo, sampai pada akhirnya...

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan bertanya padanya tanpa membalikkan badan. Lelaki tampan itu tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menyadari keberadaannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tadi cukup pandai bersembunyi dan sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo, tapi ini apa? Sepertinya sedari tadi Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia telah dibuntuti.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia merasa canggung sekarang. Ia selanjutnya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Maaf Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal," ucap lelaki itu dengan canggung.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap mata Jongin dengan tajam. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Jongin tersentak. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar seseorang bicara dengan nada sedingin itu. Rasa dinginnya bahkan menembus kulit dan ototnya, lalu meresap sampai ke tulangnya. Nyalinya menciut secara mendadak, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ke depan dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menunduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin takut pada tatapan tajam dan nada bicara dingin milik seorang gadis. Terpaksa ia mundur teratur dari rencananya untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, _Kkamjong!_ Bahkan aku baru 10 menit di rumah, tapi kau sudah menggangguku dengan datang kemari," seorang pria dewasa bernama Oh Yifan atau akrab disapa Kris, bicara dengan nada kesal.

Sedangkan pria yang disebut _Kkamjong_ —nama panggilan Jongin—hanya _nyengir_ tanpa dosa.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padanya, _Hyung._ Tapi ia tetap memaksa," ucap Sehun, mencoba membela diri di depan kakaknya yang terkenal galak itu.

Kris pun hanya menghela nafas. Ia menyerah sekarang. " _Alright then. You can tell me about your problem, Boy,_ " ujarnya pada Jongin.

Dan setelah mendapat izin dari Kris untuk bercerita, akhirnya Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Semua tentang Kyungsoo.

"Jadi begitu, _Hyung,"_ ucap Jongin setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya yang panjang kali lebar.

 _"Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan penyakit seseorang semudah itu. Perlu dilakukan tes psikologi seperti _Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory_ (MMPI-2), maupun jenis tes lain untuk bisa tahu kelainan yang sebenarnya," Kris memarahi Sehun karena adiknya lagi-lagi menggunakan ilmu psikologi dengan sembarangan.

Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah seperti seekor anak anjing yang ditendang oleh majikannya. Walaupun ia sebenarnya sempat _cengo_ mendengar istilah psikologi yang meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir seksi Kris.

"Tapi jika dilihat dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Jongin, ia memang mengarah ke kelainan itu," ucap Kris lagi.

Dan Jongin sontak membuka lebar matanya karena ucapan Kris itu. "Ja-jadi benar kalau kemungkinan Kyungsoo menderita _Schizoid?"_ tanya lelaki itu, tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan, dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat sebuah hipotesis yang berpotensi mendekati kebenaran.

"Lalu, apa ada obatnya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kris menatap mata tajam Jongin dengan intens. "Ini psikologi. Obatnya bukan kapsul maupun tablet. Cara penyembuhannya bisa dilakukan dengan _Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy_ (CBT), terapi keluarga, dan terapi psikodinamika. Tapi jika menggunakan terapi yang khusus, itu akan sulit karena biasanya penderita akan menolak melakukan terapi macam itu karena ia merasa bahwa ia tak sakit. Jadi mungkin, terapi keluarga bisa dilakukan," jelas Kris.

Jongin terlihat serius berpikir. "Apa itu terapi keluarga?" tanyanya.

"Hanya terapi biasa untuk mengubah cara pandang si penderita terhadap sebuah hubungan. Keluarga adalah elemen paling dekat dengan penderita, jadi nasehat dari keluarga akan bisa berpengaruh."

Jongin lagi-lagi berpikir keras mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu siapa keluarganya," balas Jongin lirih. Ia mulai lelah karena sejak tadi kepalanya berpikir keras tanpa henti.

Kris menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Cari tahu secara perlahan," tutur lelaki jangkung itu dengan nada lembut. "Semuanya harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati."

Jongin mengangguk lemas setelah Kris memberinya saran. Setelah itu, Jongin mengucap terimakasih dan berpamitan untuk pulang, meninggalkan Oh bersaudara di ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa Jongin begitu peduli pada gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Kris pada Sehun.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Mungkin ia jatuh cinta. Padahal sebenarnya gadis itu tidak terlalu cantik, _Hyung._ Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin begitu tertarik padanya."

Kris tersenyum maklum mendengar perkataan sang adik. "Cinta itu tidak memandang fisik. Mungkin Jongin melihat daya tarik lain dari gadis itu."

* * *

Jongin terlihat duduk diam di ruang tengah rumah mewahnya. TV layar datar berukuran _jumbo_ menyala sedari tadi, tapi tak dinikmati sedikitpun oleh pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _Puk._ Sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan dan pikirannya.

 _"Hyung?"_ tanya Jongin pada sosok pria yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Pria itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon, dan ia merupakan kakak Jongin.

Joonmyeon kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Ada masalah?" tanya lelaki berkulit putih itu pada sang adik.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa tak harus membebani pikiran kakakknya yang saat ini juga sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Joonmyeon sudah bekerja di perusahaan sejak lulus dari _high school_. Karena perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga, maka gelar maupun pendidikan tak begitu penting sehingga Joonmyeon yang memang pandai itu bisa bekerja disana. Dan selama ini Joonmyeon memang bekerja dengan begitu baik sehingga Kim _Corporation_ tetap bisa berjaya di Korea.

"Cerita saja. Kau tak akan menambah bebanku," pinta Joonmyeon. Ia seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya. Joonmyeon memang sosok kakak yang perhatian dan penyayang pada Jongin. Karena itulah, Jongin sangat percaya dan sayang pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan seorang gadis," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia berbagi pada kakaknya yang berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia tertarik pada kisah adiknya. "Seorang gadis?" tanyanya.

"Ya, gadis yang sangat sulit untuk kudekati."

Jawaban Jongin sukses membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. "Hey, apa ini benar-benar adikku? Bukankah biasanya kau yang selalu didekati, bahkan dikejar oleh para gadis? Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang mendekati?"

Jongin hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang menggodanya itu. "Sudahlah, _Hyung._ Aku malas. Aku mau ke kamar."

Ia berdiri dan hendak berjalan ketika Joonmyeon kembali bicara, "Mendekati seorang gadis itu harus dengan cara yang sangat lembut. Berusaha mengenal dan memahaminya dengan sabar. Kau pasti bisa."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kakaknya memang yang terbaik. "Terimakasih sarannya, _Hyung."_

* * *

Jongin tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di koridor. Ia baru saja dari ruang guru, sedangkan Kyungsoo sepertinya baru saja dari toilet. Mereka sejenak saling memandang, kemudian sama-sama berbelok di lorong yang sama, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, tapi Jongin berusaha mengejar gadis yang berhasil menarik atensinya itu.

"Hai, kau dari mana?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut saat ia sudah berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad untuk bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo—sesuai saran kakaknya kemarin.

"Toilet."

Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo sudah mampu melahirkan senyum manis di bibir _sexy_ Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah mulai mau bicara walaupun hanya satu kata. Satu kata itu sungguh berharga bagi Jongin. Satu itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?

"Hari ini aku bawa bekal. Boleh nanti aku makan bersamamu saat jam makan siang?" tanya Jongin.

Pertanyaan yang tak mendapat jawaban, dan Jongin memang tak perlu jawaban. Ia akan tetap melakukannya tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

* * *

Dan benar saja, saat jam istirahat, Jongin duduk manis di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan kotak bekalnya.

Sebenarnya, teman-teman kelasnya merasa curiga pada Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini seperti berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Bahkan beberapa gadis tampak cemburu dan patah hati. Maklum, Jongin memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolah, tapi selama ini ia selalu cuek pada para penggemarnya itu. Dulu tak ada gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin. Baru Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Jongin seperti sekarang ini.

Jongin membuat bekalnya sendiri pagi tadi. Ya, walaupun hanya _omelette_ saja yang bisa ia buat, tapi ia cukup bangga dengan hasil karyanya itu.

Dengan terus tersenyum, Jongin membuka kotak bekalnya. Kyungsoo juga membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri walaupun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Jongin mulai menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baru sekali kunyah, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. "Astaga, kenapa asin sekali? Apa tadi aku memasukkan garam se-lautan?" gumam Jongin. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dengan susah payah, Jongin mulai mengunyah makanan yang sepertinya rasa garam itu. Setelah berhasil mengunyahnya, ia menelannya dengan susah payah juga.

Kyungsoo memandang malas wajah Jongin yang kini seperti sedang tersiksa. Dengan malas pula, gadis pendiam itu mengambil beberapa bagian _kimchi spaghetti_ miliknya dari kotak bekal, lalu meletakkannya pada bagian yang kosong di kotak bekal milik Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya Kyungsoo akan mau berbagi makanan dengannya—walaupun Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan wajah yang tidak ikhlas _sih._ Tapi bagi Jongin, itu merupakan kemajuan pesat. Jongin tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Te-terimakasih," ucap Jongin dengan sedikit terbata. Sungguh, Jongin masih _shock._

Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli pada Jongin, dan ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu," Jongin kembali bicara setelah acara makannya selesai.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Aku tak butuh teman," balas Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin terkejut mendengar respon Kyungsoo. _"Ia tidak butuh teman? Jadi benar Kyungsoo termasuk penderita Schizoid?"_ batinnya. "Ta-tapi kau tak bisa selamanya hidup sendirian tanpa teman." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa urusanmu?" Kyungsoo benar-benar mengintimidasi Jongin. "Jangan kira aku mau berteman denganmu hanya karena aku memberikan sedikit makananku untukmu."

Jongin tertegun. Ia pikir, ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu hati Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Ia pikir, ia sukses mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Ia salah besar karena ternyata kunci di pintu hati Kyungsoo sama sekali belum terbuka. Atau mungkin, Jongin tak akan pernah mendapatkan kunci yang bisa membuka hati Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Akhirnya ia hanya diam dan mulai membereskan kotak bekalnya. Setelahnya, lelaki itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan dengan lemas ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Sungguh memprihatinkan ekspresi Jongin saat itu.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Jongin kembali membuntuti Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya. Tadi siang ia memang frustrasi karena Kyungsoo, tapi ia sama sekali belum menyerah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bahkan meninggalkan motornya di sekolah dan rela berjalan kaki.

Kali ini ia tak bersembunyi, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui keberadaan dirinya.

Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melarang Jongin mengikutinya meskipun gadis bermata bulat itu tahu bahwa ia sedang dibuntuti.

Jongin terus mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena Kyungsoo juga berhenti. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat sederhana.

"Pulanglah. Kau sudah tahu aku tinggal dimana," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bicara.

Jongin sedikit tertegun karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu. Ia kemudian memandang lebih lekat pada bangunan yang sudah cukup di hadapannya. Apa benar Kyungsoo tinggal di bangunan itu? Tapi bangunan itu kumuh dan tidak terawat. Sebuah bangunan yang sebenarnya tidak layak huni.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, sedangkan Jongin masih diam di depan bangunan tua itu. Ia menghela nafas. " _Iya, aku tahu dimana kau tinggal, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengajakku masuk dan malah mengusirku_?"

* * *

Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang _king size_ yang berbalut dengan seprai bergambar Chelsea dan berwarna biru tua. Lelaki muda itu memikirkan Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya memikirkan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tidak layak huni.

Apa Kyungsoo tinggal disana sendirian? Jika iya, maka dimana keluarga Kyungsoo? Dan jika Kyungsoo memang hanya tinggal seorang diri, maka terapi keluarga tidak bisa dilakukan, 'kan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menggelitik hati Jongin, tapi pertanyaannya yang terakhir adalah pertanyaan yang paling membuatnya resah. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Kris.

 _"Halo?"_ suara berat Kris terdengar dari _seberang._  
 _"Hyung,_ apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jongin. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi sekarang.

 _"Ehm, tidak. I'm not busy right now. Why?"_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya masalah yang waktu itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di Seoul, dan artinya terapi keluarga tidak bisa dilakukan. Apa ada solusi lain?"

 _"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi aku tak yakin ini bisa dilakukan."_

"Kenapa tidak bisa dilakukan?"

 _"Karena kemungkinan Kyungsoo sedang tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, jadi sangat mustahil jika solusi itu yang kita ambil."_

"Apa maksudnya?"

 _"Couple Therapy, itu nama terapinya. Terapi itu bisa dilakukan jika penderita Schizoid memiliki pasangan. Tapi sepertinya, Kyungsoo tidak memilikinya, 'kan?"_

"..."

 _"Jongin, kau masih disana?"_

"Y-ya, _Hyung._ Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Bagaimana jika diganti menjadi _Friend Therapy_? Aku bisa menjadi temannya."

 _"Belum ada yang seperti itu, tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kau hanya harus meyakinkan padanya bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain adalah hal yang baik. Yakinkan bahwa kau bukan seperti orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya dulu. Bangun kepercayaannya, juga ekspresinya. Ia harus bisa tersenyum, menangis, dan tertawa."_

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih banyak, _Hyung."_

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia akan mencoba melakukan _Friend Therapy_ pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Baiklah, untuk tugas membuat lagu kali ini, saya akan membentuk kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari tiga siswa. Kelompok pertama: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Yook Sungjae"

 _"Wow,_ Chanyeol pasti sangat senang bisa sekelompok dengan Baekhyun," bisik Sehun pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol bercerita padaku bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ini kesempatan besar untuknya! Aku akan menggodanya nanti saat jam istirahat."

Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafas malas mendengar ocehan Sehun yang tidak penting. Sahabatnya itu memang aneh, dan sebaiknya Jongin membiarkannya saja.

"Kelompok keempat: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dan... Do Kyungsoo."

Sontak mata Jongin membulat setelah mendengar namanya dan nama Kyungsoo disebut oleh gurunya. Ia terkejut. Sangat. Ia tak menyangka takdir membuatnya satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo, sosok yang belakangan ini tidak pernah enyah dari pikirannya. Perlahan, senyum di bibirnya terkembang. Ia merasa kesempatannya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo kian terbuka lebar.

"Kau berjodoh dengannya," bisik Sehun lagi, tapi Jongin mengabaikannya.

Guru Cho selesai membagi kelompok, dan ia bicara lagi, "Nah, tugasnya dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Setiap kelompok menunjuk satu perwakilan untuk menyanyikan lagunya di depan kelas. Semuanya paham?"

Dan para siswa mulai riuh karena tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh sang guru tampan. Mereka mulai berpikir mengenai lagu yang akan mereka ciptakan.

"Hey, Jongin," lagi-lagi Sehun berbisik lirih pada sahabatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugasnya nanti sore di rumahku? Sekalian supaya Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dengan Kris _Hyung."_

Jongin sedikit bingung, kenapa Sehun harus berbicara pelan begitu padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu? Ia tidak akan dimarahi oleh guru kalaupun ia bicara dengan suara keras. Aneh sekali sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Tapi Jongin mengakui bahwa ide Sehun sangat brilian. " _Good idea_. Aku akan ajak dia."

Sehun tersenyum jahil pada Jongin. "Aku akan melihat bagaimana caramu mendekati gadis itu," ucap Sehun diikuti dengan munculnya seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Jongin hanya mendesis, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah meja Kyungsoo.

"Ehm... Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Kita satu kelompok untuk tugas tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya nanti sore di rumah Sehun?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sudut mata Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang berusaha menahan tawa di pojok kelas.

Jongin lalu mengambil secarik kertas kosong di atas meja Kyungsoo, dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah selesai menulis, ia meletakkan kertas itu di meja Kyungsoo. "Ini alamat rumah Sehun. Datanglah nanti jam 4 sore. Kami akan menunggumu, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongin setelah gadis manis itu menyadari bahwa Jongin baru saja bicara _banmal_ padanya, padahal biasanya Jongin bicara _formal_ walaupun seringkali tidak ada unsur sopan santun di dalamnya.

Karena tak mendapat respon _verbal_ dari Kyungsoo, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangkunya, duduk bersama Sehun. Sehun menertawakan Jongin karena ia menilai Jongin gagal mendekati Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berkali-kali memukul lengan Sehun karena sahabatnya itu malah tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

* * *

Sehun terlihat bertopang dagu di atas meja belajarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di atas meja kayu itu. Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah jam dinding hitam yang menggantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendek sudah bergerak melewati angka 4, dan jarum panjang justru menunjuk tepat ke angka 4. Pukul 4.20 sore. Sudah 20 menit ia dan Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kris pun ikut menunggu karena ia penasaran pada sosok Kyungsoo. Pria bertubuh sangat tinggi itu bahkan beberapa kali terlihat menguap lebar.

"Kurasa ia tak akan datang," ucap Sehun lemas. Ia sudah merasa mengantuk sekarang. Ia harus merelakan waktu tidur siangnya yang berharga hanya karena menunggu seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus menatap ke luar jendela kamar Sehun yang langsung menghadap ke pintu gerbang rumah Sehun. Berharap sosok mungil yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya segera memasuki gerbang itu.

"Oh tidak! Hujan mulai turun. Jangan-jangan ia kehujanan sekarang!" Jongin tiba-tiba memekik saat menyadari air langit mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. "Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak di balik selimut hangatnya sekarang."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, Jongin justru berlari ke luar kamar Sehun.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin berlari menembus hujan tanpa menggunakan payung maupun jas hujan. "Bodoh! Ia 'kan bisa meminjam payung sebelum pergi!" Sehun menggerutu kesal melihat Jongin nekat menembus hujan.

Walaupun hujannya tidak terlalu deras, tapi tetap saja akan cukup membuat seseorang basah kuyup, apalagi jika orang itu berlarian di tengah hujan untuk menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Itu kekuatan cinta," Kris menanggapi kekesalan adiknya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama Luhan itu? Ia sering kemari, tapi kau masih saja tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu?" Kris menggoda adiknya sembari tersenyum jahil.

"A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung?_ Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Luhan _Noona,"_ bantah Sehun.

Kris tersenyum melihat rona malu yang menghiasi wajah adiknya. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Aku dulu nyaris kehilangan Tao karena aku juga sempat tak mau mengakui perasaanku." Kris langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun setelah memberikan petuah untuk adiknya.

Sehun sendiri masih mematung memikirkan ucapan kakaknya. Apa ia memang jatuh hati pada Luhan? Tapi, apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?

* * *

Jaket tipis berwarna hitam milik Jongin sudah basah kuyup karena air hujan. Ia kini sudah sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah usai berlarian.

"Aish! Aku bahkan tak tahu nomor kamar Kyungsoo," gumam Jongin. Keadaannya kini sungguh mengenaskan. Bajunya basah kuyup, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya pucat karena dingin dan lelah. Jarak rumah Sehun dan apartemen Kyungsoo memang cukup jauh. Jongin berlari selama 45 menit untuk sampai di apartemen mungil itu.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih karena masih lelah, Jongin berjalan memasuki apartemen itu. Ia beruntung karena meskipun apartemen itu mungil dan sederhana, tapi disana masih ada resepsionis yang bisa membantunya.

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, Jongin tahu nomor apartemen Kyungsoo. _12._ Itulah nomor apartemen Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai menaiki anak tangga, dan setelah sampai di lantai 2, ia menggerakkan kaki dan matanya untuk mencari letak nomor 12.

Dan ketemu! Jongin menemukan tulisan angka 12 tertempel di sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua. Bahkan papan angka itu tak tertempel dengan sempurna. Pintu kayu itu juga agak mengelupas cat nya. Kondisi apartemen itu benar-benar buruk.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Tiga kali Jongin mengetuk pintu itu. Lelaki itu menghitung dalam hati, dan saat hitungan ke 17, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo dari balik pintu.

Kyungsoo tampak membelalakkan mata bulatnya saat melihat Jongin yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ia kedinginan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa tak berkepentingan dengan Jongin dan ia bisa saja mengusir pemuda tampan itu dari apartemennya. Tapi melihat kondisi Jongin yang tampak memprihatinkan, Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Badan tegap Jongin masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Sesuai dugaannya, ruangan itu hanya kecil, tapi tertata rapi. Hanya ada 1 sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Jika Jongin diminta menebak, di apartemen kecil itu pasti hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 dapur, 1 kamar mandi, dan 1 ruang tamu. Dan semuanya pasti berukuran mungil.

"Duduklah dulu," ucap Kyungsoo. Nadanya datar, tapi terselip kelembutan di dalamnya.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa usang berwarna abu-abu. Dalam hati ia berteriak girang karena Kyungsoo menerimanya di apartemennya. Walaupun ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo hanya terpaksa, tapi itu tak masalah.

Mata Jongin tak berhenti menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan itu. Meskipun kecil dan sederhana, tapi ini sangat rapi dan bersih, berbeda dengan tampilan luar bangunan apartemen itu. Jongin merasa nyaman disana. Kyungsoo pasti sangat rajin untuk membersihkan dan menata seluruh barang di tempat tinggal kecilnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mengamati setiap sudut apartemennya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Tak lama, gadis berambut pendek itu kembali dengan handuk kecil dan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Keringkan rambut dan badanmu, dan gantilah bajumu. Ini kemeja milikku, tapi kemeja ini ukuran pria. Aku membelinya untuk drama di sekolah lamaku. Pakailah."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tampak tak percaya mendengar Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar. Ia merasa Kyungsoo sangat lucu ketika gadis itu menjelaskan asal-usul kemeja hitamnya, padahal sesungguhnya itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan.

Tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin akhirnya meraih handuk kecil dan kemeja itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya telah ditunjukkan letaknya oleh Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk lagi di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Matanya menangkap secangkir coklat panas berada di atas meja.

"Minumlah. Aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya," ujar Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari dapur.

Jongin mengangguk dan meminum coklat panas itu. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di samping sofa tempat duduk Jongin. Menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan yang aneh. Bukan tatapan datar, tapi tatapan aneh yang tak seorang pun tahu maknanya.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali berdiri disitu? Aku tidak akan menerkammu kalau kau duduk di sampingku," ucap Jongin setelah meneguk habis coklat panasnya.

Kyungsoo sempat ragu, tapi kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mungkin keduanya duduk dengan jarak 30 sentimeter karena ukuran sofa itu memang tak terlalu besar.

"Terimakasih," ujar Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas ucapan terimakasih Jongin secara lisan.

"Kenapa kau tak datang?" Jongin bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kenapa kau selalu mendiamkanku?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Terdiam cukup lama, sebelum suara merdunya keluar dari bibir tebalnya, "Apa itu teman?" tanyanya, masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam.

Jongin terkesiap. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo begitu polos. Apa ia memang benar-benar tak pernah punya teman?

"Aku belum sempat membuka kamus agar bisa memberitahumu definisi kata 'teman'." Jongin tertawa _garing_ untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tapi aku akan memberitahumu arti teman menurut sudut pandangku," Jongin mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Bagiku, teman adalah orang yang ada di sampingku baik saat aku bahagia maupun sedih. Orang yang aku ajak bercerita dan kudengarkan ceritanya. Teman adalah orang yang membuatku tidak merasa kesepian di dunia ini."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeringai dan menatap Jongin sinis. "Kau bahkan belum mengenalku, 'kan? Apa kau yakin akan berada di sampingku saat aku sedih? Saat aku menangis? Tak pernah ada orang yang menjadi temanku, dan aku tak butuh teman."

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mata Kyungsoo bahwa gadis itu takut menjalin hubungan pertemanan maupun jenis hubungan yang lain. Ia pernah dikecewakan. Jongin tahu itu.

"Ya, aku belum mengenalmu. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku sudah memahami kesedihanmu. Dan aku tetap disini, 'kan? Itu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku."

Jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo diam membisu. Ia tak menduga Jongin akan menjawab dengan mantap seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Jongin akan berkata demikian.

"Orang tuaku bercerai, lalu membuangku. Orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku juga mengkhianatiku setelah aku jatuh miskin. Apa masih ada orang yang bisa kupercaya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, menerawang jauh ke arah yang tidak diketahui oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengerti sekarang. Mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu. Mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo seolah membenci dunia dan seisinya. Gadis itu sudah melewati masa-masa yang buruk. Jongin yakin itu.

"Orang-orang yang meninggalkamu itu bukan temanmu. Aku ini temanmu, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi," Jongin terus berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali memandang Jongin. Mata bulatnya bisa melihat ketulusan terpancar dari mata tajam Jongin. Ia ingin percaya, tapi ia juga tetap ragu dan takut. Ia trauma pada seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya di masa lalu. Trauma itu membekas di otak dan hatinya, membuatnya memilih untuk menarik diri menjauh dari semua orang.

Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa berkata apapun. Ia kembali ke tempat duduk Jongin setelah beberapa saat. "Aku sudah membuat sebuah lagu. Kalau kau menyukainya, kita kumpulkan tugas ini besok lusa. Sekarang pulanglah. Pakai payung ini," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi lagunya, dan juga sebuah payung berwarna merah.

Jongin mengambil dua benda itu dengan ragu. Ia lalu segera membereskan baju dan jaket basahnya, lalu segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan mengembalikan kemeja ini besok," ujar Jongin. Selanjutnya, ia keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung memandangi kepergian lelaki itu. Ada setitik emosi terpancar dari mata gadis itu.

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Kurasa ia orang baik."_

* * *

Jongin berbaring di atas kasurnya. Kemeja hitam milik Kyungsoo masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Meskipun kemeja itu sangat ketat saat ia pakai, tapi ia merasa nyaman memakainya. Ia dapat mencium aroma Kyungsoo yang tertempel di kemeja itu. Tanpa sadar, ia senyum-senyum sendiri sembari menghirup aroma wangi Kyungsoo di kemeja yang ia pakai.

Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandang dengan seksama kertas yang berisi lagu ciptaan Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin terasa panas saat ia membaca rangkaian lirik yang tergores di kertas putih itu.

Lagu yang diciptakan oleh Kyungsoo ternyata sarat akan rasa sedih dan terluka. Jongin rasanya ingin menangis. Kenapa baru sekarang ia mengenal Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia bertemu dengan gadis manis itu? Jika dari dulu ia bertemu Kyungsoo, maka sejak dulu ia akan memeluk Kyungsoo dan menemani Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo tak akan terlalu lama menderita. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

* * *

"Ini." Jongin menyerahkan kemeja Kyungsoo yang terlipat rapi kepada pemiliknya. "Terimakasih telah meminjamkannya padaku."

Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya di bangkunya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo memang sangat jarang beranjak dari bangku di kelasnya jika tidak ada sesuatu yang urgent, misalnya saat ia butuh ke toilet.

Jongin belum beranjak dari samping tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis di secarik kertas. "Apa itu daftar belanjaan?" tanya lelaki itu, dan tidak ada jawaban seperti biasanya. Tapi itu tak membuat Jongin berhenti bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku mengantarmu berbelanja?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik kertas di depannya.

Jongin menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Kim Jongin adalah pangeran di sekolah ini, dan Kim Jongin tidak menerima penolakan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak, lalu kembali menulis. "Terserah," ujarnya.

Jongin sebenarnya tak bisa mengartikan jawaban 'terserah' yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. 'Terserah' itu artinya iya atau tidak?

"Aku anggap kau setuju. Kita pergi bersama nanti." Dan akhirnya Jongin seenaknya menyimpulkan jawaban Kyungsoo.

* * *

Dan kata 'terserah' yang tadi siang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo rupanya memang berarti 'iya' karena sekarang Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil Jongin—hari ini Jongin nekat membawa mobil meskipun ia belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi.

Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa bahagia hingga ia terus tersenyum saat menyetir. Berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu terus menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Apa Kyungsoo menyetrika wajahnya setiap pagi sampai-sampai wajahnya bisa sedatar itu?

Tidak ada yang bicara selama di perjalanan, dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah supermarket. Dua siswa itu turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan beriringan memasuki supermarket.

Jongin mengambil sebuah troli, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Itu adalah kontak fisik pertama mereka, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Pakai keranjang kecil saja. Aku tidak belanja banyak," ujar Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan belanja banyak, jadi sekalian saja."

Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menurut. Mereka akhirnya berbelanja dalam diam.

Tapi Jongin ternyata berbohong, ia tak benar-benar belanja. Hanya Kyungsoo yang terus memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam troli. Sesekali Jongin ikut memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam troli, tapi itu bukan untuk dirinya, itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak dapat menolak karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka dibantah. Benar-benar karakter yang menyebalkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan—sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang membawa karena ia menolak bantuan dari Kyungsoo.

Barang-barang belanjaan itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil, kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menempuh perjalanan ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Dengan seluruh barang ini, kau tidak perlu belanja lagi dalam waktu dekat," tutur Jongin, lengkap dengan sebuah cengiran ketika ia dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas malas. "Kau tak perlu membeli barang sebanyak itu untukku," balas gadis itu.

Jongin tak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia justru mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang entah mengapa sangat membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku mengusirmu. Pulanglah."

Tapi Jongin tetap diam. Pemuda itu justru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kegiatan belanjanya mungkin membuatnya lelah.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap wajah damai Jongin yang tertidur di sofanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah Jongin yang benar-benar tampan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa seperti ada desiran aneh pada dadanya yang muncul saat ia melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang terlihat damai itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Tidak, tidak. Ia pasti akan membenciku kalau tahu yang sebenarnya."_

* * *

Jongin tertidur lebih dari satu jam di atas sofa abu-abu milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Ia sempat lupa bahwa ia masih berada di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah sore. Pulanglah." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengusir Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Rambutnya berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur—tapi itu tak mengurangi kadar tampannya. "Nyawaku bahkan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, tapi kau sudah mengusirku?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin, dan akhirnya Jongin mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi besok buatkan aku _kimchi spaghetti_ seperti yang waktu itu, ya? Tadi aku sudah membelikanmu banyak bahan makanan, jadi kau harus membayarku dengan satu porsi makanan lezat."

"Cepatlah pulang!" Bukannya merespon permintaan Jongin, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi malah mengusir pemuda itu.

Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum manis. Tampaknya ia sudah mulai menemukan kunci untuk membuka pintu hati Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo cukup sering membuka suara dan bicara padanya, dan itu adalah sebuah kemajuan bagi Jongin. Semakin ia merasa dekat dengan Kyungsoo, semakin hatinya terasa bahagia.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

Jongin mengucap salam, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Kau baru pulang, Jongin?" tanya Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Ah, ya, _Hyung._ Aku tadi menemani temanku berbelanja dulu. Tidak biasanya _Hyung_ sudah pulang padahal hari masih sore?" Jongin bertanya balik. Ia duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Aku sedikit lelah hari ini, jadi ingin beristirahat. Kau tahu? Ayah akan memberikan perusahaan kepadamu. Apa kau siap?"

 _"Hyung_ tahu 'kan kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perusahaan? Aku tidak berbakat untuk mengatur perusahaan. Lebih baik aku menjadi seorang penari saja."

Joonmyeon menatap sendu wajah adik satu-satunya itu. "Ya, aku sangat tahu kalau kau hanya berbakat dalam bidang _dance,_ tapi ayah sangat menyayangimu sampai memberikan semuanya padamu."

 _"Hyung_ kecewa dengan keputusan ayah?" Jongin menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih. "Seharusnya ayah menyerahkan semuanya pada _Hyung,_ kan?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk merasa kecewa, Jongin. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki hak dalam hal apapun."

Alis Jongin bertaut usai mendengar kalimat aneh yang meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon. Ada nada sedih dalam kalimat itu. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Mungkin lain kali ia akan coba untuk mencari tahu.

* * *

"Sehunie!" suara teriakan seorang gadis cantik menggema di ruangan kelas Jongin dan Sehun. Ini masih pagi, tapi sudah ada suara teriakan. Gadis cantik itu berlarian kecil dan berdiri di depan meja Sehun dan Jongin. "Ini bekal untukmu," ucap gadis itu lagi seraya menyerahkan sebuah kota bekal pada Sehun.

 _"Noona_ benar-benar membuatkan bekal untukku? Terimakasih banyak, Sayangku~"

Jongin membulatkan matanya usai mendengar kalimat Sehun, terutama saat telinganya mendengar kata 'sayangku'. "Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya lelaki itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk, sementara kekasih barunya—Luhan—menunduk karena malu.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa Sehunie, dan ehm... sampai jumpa juga Jongin- _ssi_ ," Luhan berpamitan dan langsung berlari kecil keluar dari kelas kekasihnya. Sepertinya gadis berambut coklat madu itu sangat malu karena pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Kapan kau jadian dengannya?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, "Waktu kita tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas dengan Kyungsoo, aku justru pergi ke rumah Luhan _Noona._ Aku menyatakan perasaanku, dan ternyata diterima."

"Dan kau memintanya membuatkanmu bekal?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun mengangguk mantap dan menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Makanya kau cepat punya pacar, jadi ada yang akan membuatkan bekal un—"

"Jongin, ini bekal untukmu."

Sehun dan Jongin sontak menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah orang yang sebelumnya menginterupsi kalimat Sehun. Mata keduanya sontak membelalak karena melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Kyu-kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata. Di depan mejanya berdiri seorang Do Kyungsoo, dan itu sangat mengejutkannya. Apalagi Kyungsoo datang untuk memberikan satu kotak bekal padanya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Ya, itu _kimchi spaghetti_ yang kau pesan kemarin. Aku pergi dulu," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jongin masih mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada sikap Kyungsoo barusan. Rasanya sikap Kyungsoo agak lebih 'jinak' daripada biasanya. Dan, apa tadi pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah? Sepertinya Jongin kesulitan mempercayai kinerja matanya.

"Kau berhasil menaklukannya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti berpikir dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. "Kurasa belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Ini masih awal," jawabnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi nyaring, dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan memulai acara makan siangnya di dalam kelas.

"Hai, Kyungsoo, boleh aku makan disini?"

Kegiatan Kyungsoo mengambil kotak bekalnya terhenti, dan ia mendongak ke arah samping. Ternyata Jongin yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama sambil terus menatap Jongin. Ia sepertinya terpaku pada senyuman Jongin. Senyuman itu sepertinya menghipnotisnya, dan tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jawaban _non verbal_ Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu tanpa ragu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Lelaki tampan itu lalu membuka kotak bekalnya, kemudian mulai melahap makanan buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga mulai menikmati bekalnya sendiri dalam diam.

"Masakanmu memang yang terbaik! Besok bawakan aku bekal la— _uhuk uhuk_." Karena bicara sambil makan, Jongin akhirnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tega melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu, dan ia segera mengambil botol minumnya, lalu ia sodorkan kepada Jongin. "Jangan makan sambil bicara. Habiskan makananmu!" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Setelah peristiwa tersedaknya Jongin, keduanya makan dengan tenang hingga bekal mereka sama-sama habis.

"Terimakasih untuk bekalnya. Oh iya, nanti pulang bersama, ya? Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Dalam hati, Jongin bersorak girang. Tak menyangka ia akan mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai membuka diri sekarang. Semuanya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jika dulu Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap eksistensinya, maka kini semua itu berubah. Kyungsoo sudah mau merespon Jongin, dan bagi Jongin, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari hal itu.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah usai, kini ruang kelas terlihat hening karenga Guru Cho sudah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk pengumpulan tugas dan menampilkan hasilnya di depan kelas. Kelompok pertama adalah kelompok Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan Yook Sungjae. Siapa yang akan tampil?" tanya sang guru.

Tanpa ragu, kelompok tersebut menunjuk Byun Baekhyun untuk tampil. Kemampuan vokal gadis mungil itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dan kali ini pun ia tampil luar biasa tanpa cela. Lagu yang diciptakan kelompok itu benar-benar manis dan indah.

Satu persatu perwakilan kelompok menampilkan hasilnya, hingga sekarang tiba saatnya kelompok Jongin untuk tampil. Kyungsoo maju ke depan kelas dengan langkah yang mantap.

Ia akan menyanyikan lagu yang diberi judul... _Baby Don't Cry_.

Semua mata yang ada di ruang kelas menatap dengan kagum penampilan Kyungsoo barusan. Kyungsoo tampak berbeda. Biasanya ia selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar, tapi tadi ia menyanyi penuh penghayatan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens selama gadis berkulit putih itu bernyanyi. Ia merasakan kesedihan dari cara bernyanyi Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu bahwa lagu itu dibuat untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo kesepian dan terluka. Itu yang Jongin pikirkan.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar pulang bersama. Tapi sebelum pulang, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke sungai Han. Terpaksa Kyungsoo menurutinya karena ia hanya menumpang mobil Jongin.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua di tepi Sungai Han.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini," Jongin berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku terakhir kesini sepertinya 5 tahun yang lalu bersama Joonmyeon _Hyung,"_ imbuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang Jongin lekat. Mata bulatnya menyusuri pahatan sempurna wajah Jongin.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku karena ia selalu menemaniku saat kedua orang tuaku sibuk. Tapi sayangnya sekarang ia juga sibuk, dan aku jadi sering merasa kesepian. Sangat kesepian," Jongin berujar lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih sendu.

"Kau merindukan kakakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya merespon Jongin. Baru kali ini ia bertanya pada Jongin, menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada kehidupan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat benci sepi. Tapi aku beruntung karena memiliki teman seperti Sehun. Ia selalu menemaniku," terangnya.

"Teman..." Kyungsoo menggumam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan menatap ke arah sungai.

Giliran Jongin sekarang yang menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo. "Ya, teman. Dan aku masih setia pada perkataanku bahwa aku ini temanmu," tutur lelaki tampan itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan. Senyum yang tak pernah ia suguhkan sebelum ini. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil, tapi mampu memberi efek besar di hati Jongin. Hatinya merasa hangat.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin cukup kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengucapkan terimakasih. Suasana mendadak sepi. Mereka diam sejenak.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau sayangi?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya karena tidak tahan pada keheningan yang melingkupi mereka.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut sedih. "Aku tak punya siapapun. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, orang tuaku bercerai, lalu membuangku. Semua orang yang kuanggap teman juga membuangku. Aku tak punya siapapun untuk ku sayangi."

Jongin bisa melihat setumpuk air mata singgah di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Siap tumpah kapan saja, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menangis.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang susah payah menahan tangis, Jongin akhirnya mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jangan ditahan lagi, menangislah," tuturnya sambil mengusap sayang punggung sempit Kyungsoo. "Akan sangat menyakitkan kalau kau terus menahan air mata itu. Kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Aku ini temanmu, dan kau bisa berbagi apapun denganku, atau bisa juga dengan Sehun. Ia juga orang yang baik walaupun kadang menyebalkan. Sehun juga memiliki kekasih yang baik. Kau pasti bisa berteman dengan Luhan _Noona."_

Kyungsoo merasa perkataan Jongin begitu tulus dan menenangkan. Pelukan yang Jongin berikan juga terasa sangat hangat. Meskipun masih ada keraguan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau membalas pelukan Jongin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam di dada pemuda yang telah sangat baik padanya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia juga merasa hangat dan tenang saat memeluk Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, Jongin begitu ingin menjaga dan melindungi gadis yang saat ini ia dekap. Ia juga senang karena ia berhasil melihat satu ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo, meskipun ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi kesedihan. Setidaknya sudah ada satu ekspresi di wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

Kegiatan berpelukan dua insan itu terganggu oleh air hujan yang turun setetes demi setetes. Dengan refleks, Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengajak Kyungsoo berlari ke mobilnya.

Kyungsoo ikut berlari sambil terus memandang tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jongin. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersaji di bibirnya yang ranum. Sebuah senyum berbentuk hati yang sempat lenyap untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Sepasang 'teman' itu akhirnya aman dari serangan air hujan karena keduanya sudah ada di mobil Jongin. Keduanya tampak cukup basah karena hujan langsung turun dengan deras.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggigil. Ia beruntung karena jaketnya ia tinggal di mobil sehingga jaket berwarna biru itu tetap kering. Segera ia ambil jaket itu, lalu ia pakaikan pada tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut dan berusaha menolak, tapi Jongin tetap memaksa.

Mata Jongin melihat bahwa wajah Kyungsoo basah karena air hujan, juga basah oleh sisa air matanya. Ia lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan tisu itu.

Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, dan mereka saling bertatapan lama. Jongin mengagumi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang indah, sedangkan Kyungsoo terjebak dalam pesona mata elang Jongin. Jantung keduanya terasa seperti ingin meledak. Mereka merasakan sensasi aneh yang sangat menggelitik perut. Sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut sedang mereka rasakan.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari 'jebakan' mata elang Jongin, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke depan. "Bi-bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup.

Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa geli karena melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu dan gugup begitu. "Tentu," jawabnya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?"

Jongin terkekeh. Hari sudah berganti, dan ia mendapatkan kemajuan dalam usahanya mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia senang karena sekarang Kyungsoo mau meresponnya walaupun hanya dengan 'Hm'.

"Pasangan Sehun dan Luhan _Noona_ mengajak kita ke Lotte World. Kau mau tidak? Mereka yang membelikan kita tiket," Jongin ternyata memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah penawaran untuk berjalan-jalan secara gratis. Tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung merespon, dan Jongin merengek lagi. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kau sudah lama tidak kesana kan."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah kesana," Kyungsoo merespon dengan sedih. "Jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau aku menerima tawaranmu untuk pergi kesana."

"Benarkah? Kau mau pergi kesana dengan kami?" tanya Jongin tak percaya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tapi kemudian Jongin teringat sesuatu, dan ia bertanya lagi, "Tadi kau bilang, kau belum pernah kesana. Kau serius?"

Kembali Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia lalu menjelaskan bahwa sebelum orang tuanya bercerai, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga mereka tidak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan. Setelah orang tuanya bercerai pun kyungsoo tak pernah berjalan-jalan karena ia terlalu menutup diri dari dunia luar. Tapi kini, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah membuka dirinya, membiarkan seorang Kim Jongin menginvasi kehidupannya.

* * *

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan pergi ke Lotte World dengan menggunakan mobil Sehun. Sehun yang menyetir dan Luhan duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di bangku belakang.

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat pemandangan jalanan yang mereka lewati dari jendela mobil, sedangkan Jongin sibuk memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat polos.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , lebih baik kau pakai topeng atau semacamnya. Wajahmu seakan dikuliti oleh tatapan si _Kkamjong."_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke depan gara-gara mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Jongin yang merasa tersindir pun hanya mendengus kesal. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lewat _rear-view mirror_ saat sahabatnya itu terus menerus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan dengarkan si cadel bodoh itu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menguliti wajahmu," Jongin membela diri.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas pada Jongin, lalu membalas, "Terserah."

Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh geli di depan. Mereka berpikir bahwa pasangan JongSoo akan jadi pasangan yang unik jika mereka benar-benar bersama. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan mereka berdua akan bersama?

Tak terasa, Jongin dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai di Lotte World. Tapi mereka tak berjalan bersama-sama saat mereka sudah berada di taman hiburan itu. Sehun sudah menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi entah kemana. Mereka pasti ingin berduaan.

Kini tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan berdua dengan perasaan yang canggung. Keduanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, tapi tampaknya lama-lama langkah kaki mereka mengarah ke zona _Magic Island._

Ini tiba-tiba terasa seperti kencan—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin. Mereka terus berjalan untuk mencari wahana yang menarik. Selama berjalan, tangan mereka kadang saling bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja karena mereka berjalan berdekatan. Ada rasa aneh di hati mereka masing-masing saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jongin sebenarnya sangat ingin menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, tapi ia takut Kyungsoo justru akan marah dan menjauh darinya. Namun Jongin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba tangan mungil Kyungsoo justru menggenggam tangan besarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis itu memasang ekspresi datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Jongin tersenyum senang. Rasa hangat menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya, padahal yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo hanya tangannya.

Jantung keduanya juga berpacu kencang. Sekilas, Kyungsoo menatap ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam dan digenggam oleh Jongin, lalu senyum kecil tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Setelah melewati satu demi satu wahana di _Magic_ _Island_ —yang ditatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kekaguman _,_ Jongin akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, lalu telunjuknya ia arahkan ke sebuah wahana. "Apa kau berani naik itu?" tanyanya.

Yang dimaksud oleh Jongin adalah sebuah wahana berbentuk lingkaran raksasa yang mengayun-ayun di udara dengan ekstrim dan membuat para penumpangnya berteriak histeris. Wahana itu adalah _Gyro Swing,_ sebuah wahana yang dikenal sebagai wahana pemicu adrenalin.

"Kenapa nada bertanyamu seperti meremehkan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, ekspresinya terlihat tak terima mendengar nada bertanya Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tak terima. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin nanti kau menangis saat di atas. Itu memalukan," balas Jongin, masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

Kyungsoo tak bicara lagi. Ia hanya memukul lengan Jongin dengan keras, lalu berjalan menuju antrian di wahana yang kerap kali membuat orang menjerit ketakutan itu. Meskipun wahana itu cukup menakutkan bagi beberapa orang, namun ternyata wahana itu sangat diminati. Banyak orang mengantri untuk bisa menaiki wahana yang bisa menampung empatpuluh penumpang itu.

Jongin meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat 'hadiah' pukulan dari Kyungsoo, tapi tak lama kemudian ia justru tersenyum dan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua membeli tiket seharga 5.000 Won untuk masing-masing, kemudian mereka menaiki wahana yang tadi dipilih oleh Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja menaiki _Gyro Swing_ , dan ternyata tadi situasinya berbalik. Kyungsoo sangat tenang dan santai, sedangkan Jongin lebih banyak berteriak dan ketakutan. Menurut Jongin, kakinya seperti akan jatuh saat menaiki wahana tadi.

Padahal Jongin sudah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan menangis atau berteriak. Ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, tapi yang ia lihat tetap ekspresi datarnya. Ekspresi datar Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tercetak secara permanen, dan Jongin benar-benar gemas karena hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tetap berekspresi datar di saat situasi tegang seperti tadi?" tanya Jongin. Keduanya sudah berjalan lagi. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam lagi.

"Memangnya aku harus berekspresi seperti apa? Berteriak dan ketakutan seperti bayi?" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada menyindir.

Jongin yang merasa tersindir hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin.

"Selanjutnya kita naik wahana yang lebih santai saja, ya?" tanya Jongin. Ia dan Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan meninggalkan zona _Magic Island._

"Kenapa? Kau takut naik wahana yang menegangkan seperti tadi?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Mata bulat gadis itu menyusuri wahana-wahana yang mereka lewati. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih ingin menaiki wahana ekstrim, misalnya _Gyro Spin_ yang merupakan saudara dari _Gyro Swing,_ atau mungkin _Atlantis,_ atau barangkali justru memasuki _The Haunted House._

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba wahana yang belum pernah aku naiki. Ayo!" Tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik tangan teman sekelasnya itu untuk berjalan menuju ke lantai atas taman hiburan, lebih tepatnya ke lantai empat.

Rupanya wahana yang diinginkan oleh Jongin adalah _Aeronauts Balloon Ride,_ sebuah wahana balon udara yang melayang hingga ke atap taman hiburan _indoor_ itu. Sekedar informasi, wahana itu bertemakan _Lovers_ di Lotte World.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo akhirnya bersedia menaiki wahana itu. Seharusnya satu balon udara dinaiki oleh enam orang, tapi balon udara yang dinaiki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkut mereka berdua saja. Wahana itu sedang sepi, jadi mereka bisa menikmati balon mereka sendiri.

"Pemandangan dari atas sini benar-benar bagus!" Jongin memekik kagum ketika balon udara mulai bergerak naik.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin hanya diam. Menikmati pemandangan taman hiburan dalam diam.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, menikmati wajah yang baginya sangat indah itu. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Jongin. Sebuah senyum tulus yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan pemandangan indah seluruh Lotte World dari atas dan beralih menatap Jongin. Gadis manis itu sedikit tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap manik mata gadis itu. "Apa kau sudah bisa percaya bahwa aku ini temanmu?" tanya Jongin lagi. Matanya masih terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dapat menemukan ketulusan dari mata tajam Jongin. "Ya, kau temanku, Jongin. Teman pertamaku," jawab gadis itu dengan senyum tulusnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Perlahan, tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kini ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi _chubby_ nan putih milik Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan... _Cup._ Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo sempat membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Jantungnya berpacu jauh lebih cepat sekarang. Tapi kekagetannya itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan segera digantikan oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melepas ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi rona merah. "Itu hanya kecupan tanda pertemanan kita," ujar pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa sangat malu dan gugup. Belum pernah ia dicium oleh seorang lelaki. Jangankan dicium, berdekatan dengan lelaki saja ia belum pernah.

Sepertinya, _Friend Therapy_ ala Jongin cukup berhasil sejauh ini.

* * *

Si pangeran sekolah, Kim Jongin, pagi ini berjalan dengan semangat. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia pagi ini. Kemarin adalah saat yang sangat berharga. Ia berhutang pada Sehun yang mengajak ia dan Kyungsoo ke Lotte World.

Kaki jenjang Jongin melangkah tegas melewati taman sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Matanya memicing untuk memastikan apa ia salah lihat atau tidak.

Tapi ternyata benar, ia tak salah lihat. Ia mendekati secara diam-diam sosok yang sedang menelepon itu. Ia sebenarnya tak suka menguping, tapi ia begitu penasaran karena melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat serius dan tegang.

"Ia sangat baik padaku. Aku tak tega melakukannya."

 _"..."_

"Aku juga hanya manusia biasa!"

 _"..."_

"Ya, aku masih ingat dengan kontrak kerja yang telah aku tanda tangani. Tapi apa itu tidak bisa aku batalkan?"

 _"..."_

"Berhentilah tertawa! Beri aku waktu!"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah. Aku... Aku akan membunuh adik tirimu, Joonmyeon- _ssi_."

 _BRAK_

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan matanya membulat begitu melihat Jongin berdiri mematung dan menghadap dirinya. Di hadapannya, terdapat kotak bekal yang isinya sudah berserakan. Sepertinya Jongin menjatuhkan kotak bekal itu karena _shock_ mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang di telepon.

Padahal pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sengaja belajar membuat _kimchi spaghetti_ istimewa untuk Kyungsoo. Ia begitu bersemangat karena ingin memberikan makanan itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin..."

Mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Rahasia yang erat kaitannya dengan Jongin.  
Jongin tak berkata apapun. Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bahkan meninggalkan sekolah, dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Kyungsoo ambruk di atas rumput yang hijau di taman. "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

* * *

Jongin mengendarai motornya—hari ini ia kembali mengendarai motor karena sebenarnya ia belum diizinkan membawa mobil ke sekolah—dengan tak tentu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di pinggir jalan dan berteriak frustrasi seperti orang gila.

Hati pemuda itu seperti tersayat setelah mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan kakaknya tadi. Joonmyeon ingin membunuhnya? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena Joonmyeon hanyalah anak tiri di keluarganya? Tapi bukankah selama ini seluruh keluarganya menyayanginya layaknya anak kandung?

Dan parahnya lagi, kenapa kakaknya itu harus melibatkan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya, tapi kenapa ia justru bersekongkol dengan kakak tirinya? Apa kedekatan mereka belakangan ini juga hanya sandiwara? Apa Kyungsoo sengaja mau dekat dengannya supaya ia bisa lebih mudah membunuhnya?

Kecewa. Jongin sungguh kecewa karena semuanya. Baru kemarin ia merasa bahagia, tapi hari ini semuanya seperti jungkir balik. Kenapa hidup begitu tidak adil untuknya?

* * *

Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam semenjak ia tahu fakta yang menyakitkan itu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon kini tak lagi berada di rumah. Entah menghilang kemana sosok kakak yang ternyata jahat pada Jongin itu.

Jongin selalu masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa setiap harinya, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah datang ke sekolah.

Jongin sendiri bagaikan mayat hidup saat di sekolah. Hatinya sangat sakit hingga ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Sehun merasa sangat khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, dan Sehun pun terkejut setengah mati saat mengetahui semuanya. Sehun juga menyesal karena ia tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu mengawasi pergerakan Jongin ketika pria itu berada di luar sekolah. Bukan, bukan untuk membunuhnya, melainkan untuk melindunginya. Gadis itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melanggar kontraknya dengan Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo selama ini memang bekerja di dunia yang 'gelap'. Banyak orang menyewa jasanya misalnya untuk melakukan transaksi barang ilegal, atau juga untuk menjadi mata-mata. Tapi untuk tugas membunuh, tugas dari Joonmyeon adalah yang pertama. Beberapa minggu lalu ia memutuskan untuk menerima tugas dari Joonmyeon karena tawarannya menggiurkan.

Dulu Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah melakukan kejahatan karena ia bagai tak punya hati, tapi sekarang semua berubah. Jongin membuat hatinya hidup kembali setelah sempat mati suri untuk waktu yang lama.

Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan nyaman, jadi mana tega Kyungsoo membunuh seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya itu?

Kyungsoo bertekad untuk menjaga dan melindungi Jongin meskipun dari kejauhan, karena ia merasa bahwa Joonmyeon akan tetap melakukan hal buruk pada adiknya itu meskipun tanpa jasanya.

Oh, jangan ragukan kemampuan bela diri Kyungsoo. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, tapi sejak masih kanak-kanak ia sudah dilatih bela diri oleh pamannya, karena pamannya tahu bahwa orang tuanya tidak peduli padanya, jadi mau tak mau ia harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Pamannya melatih Kyungsoo dengan niat baik, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo justru menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk hal yang tidak terpuji.

* * *

Sehun dan Kris hari ini mengunjungi kediaman Jongin karena Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jongin. Ia meminta Kris yang merupakan psikolog untuk membantu Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ucap Kris, berusaha selembut mungkin menghadapi Jongin yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jongin tetap duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti ini semua menyakitimu. Dikhianati oleh dua orang yang kau sayangi pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus bangkit. Jangan sampai kau dikalahkan oleh mereka"

"..."

"Jongin, kalau kau terus diam begi—"

"Rasanya sakit sekali, _Hyung,"_ Tiba-tiba Jongin bersuara, memotong perkataan Kris. "Aku begitu percaya pada Joonmyeon _Hyung,_ tapi kenapa ia melukaiku seperti ini? Aku rela memberikan semua untuknya, jadi kenapa ia tidak memintanya saja padaku? Aku pasti akan memberikan perusahaan padanya." Ya, Jongin menduga bahwa Joonmyeon berniat menghabisi Jongin karena masalah ahli waris perusahaan. "Dan... Dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia harus terlibat? Ini semua sungguh menyesakkan, _Hyung._ Aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo ingin membunuhku."

Kris memeluk Jongin. Berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang kini menangis hebat. "Tenanglah, Jongin. Menurutku, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah sadar. Coba kau pikirkan, jika Kyungsoo memang tak ragu untuk membunuhmu, ia sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi ia belum melakukannya sampai sekarang, 'kan? Itu karena ia merasa ragu. Ia merasa kau adalah orang baik yang telah menolongnya. Kyungsoo menganggap kau sebagai orang yang berharga, Jongin."

"Tapi tetap saja ia berniat membunuhku, _Hyung!"_

Baik Kris maupun Sehun hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan miris. Baru kali ini dua bersaudara itu melihat Jongin sehancur ini.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun terlihat mondar-mandir di depan kelasnya sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. Perasaannya tidak enak karena sedari tadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Jongin. Jam pelajaran hampir dimulai, tapi sang pangeran sekolah itu tak kunjung nampak batang hidungnya.

"Sehunie, kau belum bisa menghubungi Jongin?" tanya Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Perasaanku buruk sekali, _Noona._ Aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada Jongin. Aku harus mencarinya."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya sangat menyayangi Jongin. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di halaman parkir sekolah. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Gadis mungil itu lalu berlari untuk menghampiri sejoli itu.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia sudah sampai di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab dan justru menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Luhan membelai lembut lengan Sehun karena ia tahu kekasihnya sedang menahan amarahnya. Sehun marah pada Kyungsoo, dan itu wajar, karena Kyungsoo lah yang membuat sahabatnya hancur selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kami baru akan mencari Jongin. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi," Luhan yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat _shock,_ dan kemudian ia beralih menatap Sehun. "Sehun- _ssi_ , boleh aku meminjam mobilmu? Aku akan mencari Jongin," tuturnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyetir, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" kembali Luhan yang menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Menyetir itu jauh lebih mudah daripada membunuh orang, jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat mata rusa Luhan terbelalak lebar, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berdeham canggung. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan baik. "Maaf," ucap gadis pemilik marga Do itu pada akhirnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai respon atas permintaan maaf Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya masih agak takut untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak lagi bicara, akhirnya Sehun membuka suara, "Aku ikut mencarinya."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun, lalu dengan cepat gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Ini terlalu berbahaya," tuturnya tegas. "Aku takut... Aku takut Joonmyeon sudah mulai beraksi tanpa bantuanku. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi polisi, dan nanti aku akan menghubungimu saat aku tahu dimana keberadaan Jongin."

Perkataan Kyungsoo masuk akal, dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Sebelum itu, mereka juga saling bertukar nomor ponsel untuk memudahkan komunikasi.

* * *

 _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat kuat mendarat mulus di pipi Jongin yang sudah tidak mulus lagi. Banyak luka lebam yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ada juga darah di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Jongin duduk terikat di sebuah kursi. Tubuh dan tangannya diikat dengan kuat.

"Kau itu sungguh adik kecil yang lemah," Joonmyeon bicara seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

Jongin terkejut melihat sisi gelap kakak tirinya. Biasanya, Joonmyeon selalu menunjukkan aura putih yang baik, tapi kali ini pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu diselimuti oleh aura hitam yang jahat.

"A-apa _Hyung_ menginginkan perusahaan itu?" tanya Jongin dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

Joonmyeon terbahak mendengar pertanyaan sang adik tiri. "Aku menginginkan semua yang kau miliki! Kau itu terlalu sempurna, hidup kaya raya dan memiliki segalanya. Aku membencimu sejak awal!"

Air mata Jongin menetes mendengar perkataan kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika kasih sayang Joonmyeon selama ini hanyalah kepalsuan semata. Bayang-bayang kejadian masa lalu terputar di otaknya.

 _"Jongin-ah, aku membelikan mainan ini untukmu. Maaf karena ini bukan mainan mahal, tapi aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku sendiri."_

 _"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau terluka seperti itu? Katakan padaku, siapa yang memukulimu? Aku akan membalasnya!"_

 _"Jongin-ah, kau istirahat saja kalau sedang demam begitu. Aku tak ingin kau semakin sakit. Latihan dance-nya ditunda besok saja."_

 _"Selamat! Adik laki-lakiku ini memang sangat hebat! Kapten basket kebanggaan sekolah yang membawa timnya juara! Benar-benar hebat!"_

Air mata Jongin semakin turun dengan deras mengingat semua hal manis yang dilakukan Joonmyeon untuknya sejak saat mereka masih kecil. Semua hal manis yang dilakukan oleh kakak tirinya ternyata hanya semu semata. Hanya sandiwara.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," Jongin berucap pasrah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba merasa geram. Ia mengangkat dagu adiknya dan memaksa mata mereka untuk saling menatap. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan enak. Aku akan menyiksamu dulu."

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Sebuah seringai yang sangat jahat. Ia baru saja akan memukul Jongin, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tu-tuan, o-orang itu datang menyerang."

Joonmyeon sontak membalikkan badan menghadap anak buahnya yang baru saja memberi laporan. Ia tahu siapa 'orang itu' yang dimaksud oleh anak buahnya. "Ia datang? Kalau begitu, habisi makhluk tak berguna itu."

Jongin mencoba mencerna perkataan kakaknya itu. Siapa yang datang menyerang? Siapa itu makhluk tak berguna?

"Gadis itu tampaknya sangat mencintaimu sampai ia rela mengkhianati kontrak kerjanya dan rela menjadi musuh seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang kejam. Sangat bodoh! Ia bodoh sepertimu!"

Mata Jongin membelalak. Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. _"K-Kyungsoo? Untuk apa dia kesini?"_

"Kau tahu? _Temanmu_ itu sangat bodoh. Ia sengaja kusekolahkan di sekolahmu untuk membunuhmu, tapi ia selalu mengulur waktu. Akhirnya ia justru dekat denganmu, padahal aku sama sekali tak menyuruhnya untuk dekat denganmu. Pertemanan kalian itu di luar rencanaku, sama sekali tak ada dalam rencanaku. Ia tak pernah bisa membunuhmu. Ia terlalu takut kehilanganmu!"

"To-tolong, _Hyung._ Ja-jangan sakiti Kyungsoo. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Bu-bunuh aku dan semua akan selesai."

"Astaga, adikku yang manis ini sangat mencintai gadis bodoh itu rupanya. Pikirkan sendiri kondisimu. Jangan pikirkan kon—"

 _BRAK_

Perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong ketika mendengar suara pintu gudang yang didobrak secara paksa. Dari balik pintu yang telah hancur itu tampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Jongin sempat terperangah melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Gadis itu mengenakan kostum serba hitam yang terlihat menantang, dan rambut sebahunya kini ia ikat tinggi supaya tidak mengganggu pergerakannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kuat, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia kenal. Mata Kyungsoo sangat tajam, sangat dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian.

Tapi Jongin merasa sakit ketika melihat beberapa luka gores yang menyayat celana dan juga jaketnya dan menembus kulitnya. Darah bercucuran dari tubuh gadis itu. Hati Jongin seakan ikut tersayat hanya karena melihat semua itu.

Keheningan terpecah ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan. "Rupanya kau masih punya aura pembunuh, Do Kyungsoo. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak membunuh adik kecilku ini saja?" Joonmyeon bicara setelah acara tepuk tangannya selesai.

"Aku tidak sudi menuruti perintahmu lagi! Aku akan menghabisimu, Kim Joonmyeon!" Kyungsoo mendecih sebelum bergerak mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang dijaga oleh belasan _bodyguard._

Dengan sebuah isyarat tangan, Joonmyeon memerintahkan para _bodyguard_ -nya untuk menyerang Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum kau mati, lebih baik kau saksikan dulu kematian orang yang sangat kau cintai. Ini akan sangat menarik," bisik Joonmyeon tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin tak mempedulikan perkataan Joonmyeon. Ia hanya fokus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang bertarung melawan belasan orang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Jongin kagum dengan kemampuan berkelahi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo memang sangat terlatih.

Di sisi lain, Jongin mencemaskan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Sebelum bisa masuk ke gudang ini, Kyungsoo harus melawan puluhan penjaga yang bersiaga di depan gudang. Tentu itu menghabiskan energinya. Dan sekarang, kembali ia harus berkelahi dengan belasan orang yang lebih kuat daripada orang-orang yang dilawannya saat di depan gudang.

Kyungsoo mengalahkan satu persatu lawannya walaupun dengan susah payah. Joonmyeon yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah hampir menang, hanya bisa menggeram marah. Tangannya dengan gesit mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam saku jaketnya dan... _DOR!_

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin berteriak kencang saat tahu Joonmyeon dengan sadisnya menembak Kyungsoo yang sedang bertarung. Kyungsoo tentu tak bisa menghindar karena ia tak tahu jika Joonmyeon akan menembaknya. Menembak tepat di perutnya.

Kyungsoo sempat berdiri mematung dan menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Air mata Kyungsoo membanjiri pipi putihnya. Begitu pula Jongin, sedari tadi lelaki tampan itu sudah menangis.

"M-maaf," lirih Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk ke lantai.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Jongin, puluhan polisi masuk ke dalam gudang dan dengan sigap meringkus beberapa _bodyguard_ yang masih selamat dari serangan Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja meringkus Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di samping Jongin.

Sehun dan Luhan datang bersama polisi-polisi itu. Mereka segera berlari dan membebaskan Jongin dari ikatan yang melilit tubuh dan tangannya.

Begitu berhasil lepas dari ikatannya, Jongin berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang bersimbah darah. Ia tak peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya yang juga babak belur. Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Kyungsoo, bangun! KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

Jongin menunggu dengan gusar di kursi tunggu yang terletak di depan ruang operasi di rumah sakit. Disana juga terdapat Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia bisa mengalahkan banyak orang 'kan tadi? Ia pasti bisa bertahan," hibur Sehun.

Jongin tetap diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati, tapi ia menolak untuk beristirahat. Ia sangat mencemaskan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Suasana hening sampai akhirnya lampu merah di atas pintu ruang operasi berganti warna menjadi hijau, dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang itu. Pintu ruangan itu akhirnya dibuka setelah ditutup rapat selama 2 jam lebih.

Keempat orang yang ada di ruang tunggu langsung berlari menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin dengan panik.

"Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Beruntung karena peluru yang masuk tidak mengenai organ vitalnya. Tapi ia masih dalam masa kritis sekarang. Ia belum sadar dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU sampai kondisinya stabil, dan sementara pasien belum bisa dijenguk. Saya permisi dulu."

Dan dokter itu berlalu usai sedikit membungkuk dan mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari empat orang yang ada disana.

Jongin dan yang lainnya masih berdiri di tempat itu, dan mereka bisa melihat sebuah katil didorong keluar dari ruangan itu. Di atas katil itu, terbaring sosok Kyungsoo yang belum sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo baru akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU karena kondisinya masih kritis.

Dada Jongin terasa begitu sesak melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan itu. _"Kyungsoo, kau harus bertahan."_

* * *

Hari berganti pagi, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah melewati masa kritis sehingga ia sekarang sudah keluar dari ruang ICU dan menempati ruang rawat. Namun mata Kyungsoo masih saja tertutup, ia belum sadarkan diri sejak kemarin.

"Hey, aku merindukan mata bulatmu. Cepatlah bangun," ucap Jongin sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin sangat sembab karena telalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia juga tak beranjak dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin. Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang, tapi ditolak olehnya. Alhasil, justru 3 orang itu yang terpaksa pulang.

Jongin tersenyum miris saat meratapi tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. Ia teringat saat Kyungsoo bertarung mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kini ia tak lagi peduli pada masa lalu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya. Ia hanya peduli pada perasaannya yang sangat dalam pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih setia menikmati lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang tetap cantik meskipun dihiasi beberapa luka lebam. "Kumohon cepat bangun," pinta Jongin sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Lama ia mengecup tangan Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu, hingga ia menyadari bahwa ada pergerakan dari tangan yang ia kecup.

Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mendapati mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Tanpa komando, sang lelaki Kim berlari untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, seorang dokter dengan sigap memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena dokter berkata bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo sudah stabil dan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Jongin duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, dan menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Aku senang kau sudah sadar," ujar pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau masih lemah. "Kau tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

Tangan Jongin terulur dan membelai lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa aku marah pada orang yang berjuang mati-matian untuk menolongku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu karena aku tak cukup kuat untuk tetap bertahan. Maaf."

"Itu tidak benar." Jongin menggeleng, tidak sependapat dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau kuat karena kau mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, dan kau juga sudah berhasil menyelamatkanku. Waktu itu polisi datang dan menangkap Joonmyeon _Hyung."_

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jongin. "Kau... Kau pasti sangat kecewa pada kakakmu dan juga padaku, ya?"

Jongin tak lantas menjawab. Ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang masih membelai pipinya. "Ya, aku sangat kecewa," jawab lelaki itu pada akhirnya. Jawaban itu membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin dan menunjukkan raut menyesal yang sangat dalam. Melihat hal itu, Jongin kembali bicara, "Tapi kalau bukan karena kejadian ini, aku tak akan bisa menemukan satu cara untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Menyembuhkan lukaku karena peluru yang sempat masuk ke perutku?" Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo membuahkan kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Kris _Hyung_ bilang, mungkin kau menderita _Schizoid_ —walaupun sampai sekarang hal itu belum bisa dipastikan. Aku berniat untuk membantumu sembuh dengan metode ciptaanku sendiri yang kusebut _Friend Therapy_ , tapi sepertinya metode itu belum cukup berhasil karena aku belum bisa membuatmu menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan orang lain."

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti arti ucapan Jongin, jadi ia masih terus menatap Jongin dengan bola mata besar yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Jadi begini, seorang penderita _Schizoid_ itu bisa dikatakan sembuh kalau ia sudah mau menjalin hubungan dekat dengan orang lain. Selama ini kau memang sudah menjalin hubungan pertemanan denganku, tapi itu belum cukup dekat."

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya supaya aku benar-benar sembuh?"

Jongin akhirnya tersenyum puas karena berhasil memancing Kyungsoo untuk bertanya seperti itu. "Semua insiden yang terjadi membuatku merasa yakin pada perasaanku, dan aku berencana menggunakan satu metode penyembuhan yang sebelumnya tak bisa kugunakan," ia berujar penuh semangat. "Nama metodenya adalah... _Couple Therapy_. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, tapi bukan sebagai temanmu. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu sebagai... kekasihmu. Kau mau?"

Dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata setelah sukses mencerna arah pembicaraan Jongin sedari tadi. "Kau menembakku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Tidak! Joonmyeon _Hyung_ yang menembakmu! Aku saja tidak mempunyai pistol sama sekali!"

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin karena Jongin mengeluarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Dengan sebal, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin yang sekarang sedang berakting sok kesakitan.

"Oke, oke. Aku memang menembakmu." Jongin mulai serius lagi. "Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menatap Jongin, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kau tidak romantis!" ujarnya kesal.

 _"Ya!_ Aku serius! Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan cari wanita lain. Mungkin perawat disini ada yang cantik."

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo sembari tangannya mencubit sebelah pipi Jongin dengan kuat.

"Ah! Ini sakit, Kyungsoo! Lepaskan aku!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jongin. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi pemuda itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku mau mengorbankan nyawaku demi dirimu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

Dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, dan... _Cup._ Lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di dahi Kyungsoo.

 _The forehead kiss by a man means unspoken promise to always value, respect, treasure, and honor his woman._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Selamat bulan Desember! Saya datang di hari pertama bulan Desember :D**

 **Aku ngetik FF ini udah lamaaaa banget, tepatnya bulan November tahun 2013. Tapi dulu aku ragu mau publish. Hehe. Aku memutuskan buat publish ini karena beberapa waktu lalu ada yang request FF dengan karakter Kyungsoo yang semacam ini. Jadi ya sudah, aku publish.**

 **Buat catatan, aku tidak menguasai psikologi. Semua hal yang berbau psikologi disini cuma hasil baca-baca aja, jadi maaf kalau banyak yang nggak sesuai ataupun salah.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang selalu setia menungguku :D sampai jumpa bulan depan^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
